The Micro-Nano integrated platform for transverse Ambient Intelligence applications, (MINAmI) Project, Supported by the European Commission through the Sixth Framework Programme for Research and Development, addresses Ambient Intelligence (AmI) applications, where the personal mobile device acts as a gateway. With the MINAmI Ambient Intelligence system, the physical environment can be loaded with interesting and context related information, easily and naturally accessible to the user. Information is in the tags and sensors embedded in physical surroundings and everyday objects, and it can be anything from sensor measurements from the environment or the user itself, to a piece of music or the latest news. The user can wirelessly access this information content by just touching or scanning close tags and sensors with an apparatus capable of machine reading the information content. The apparatus, such as a mobile phone may also enable wireless connection to the internet. As the interaction can be tied to a specific place, object, and time, the user is served with context related information and services. The MINAmI Project is intended to define a communication protocol/system for providing high data rate communication between a reader/writer device and large memory containing radio frequency (RF) tags operating over a very high data rate communication channel.